infamousfandomcom-20200222-history
Power Transfer Device
The Power Transfer Device is a device used to duplicate the abilities of a Conduit and grant them to as few as one other person, or as many as hundreds. The device was used by Joseph Bertrand to copy the cryopathic abilities of Lucy Kuo into the mercenary group Vermaak 88. Later, Cole MacGrath used it to copy the powers of either Kuo or Nix onto himself. The device consists of two dishes with metal cuffs to hold a person in place, and between them is a metal emplacement that holds a Blast Core in place, which acts as the catalyst for the power transfer. History The device was first used by Bertrand on some of his experiments, which included giving Kuo's new-found ice powers to members of the Vermaak 88, namely Subject 881 and the Ice Soldier Ally. After Kuo's escape, Cole and the others were determined to look for the device and destroy it before it can cause any harm, which Nix disagrees to, stating that they should utilize it instead of destroying it, so that the whole group could gain each other's powers. After deducing the device's location at Fort Philippe with the Rebels and clearing the area of the Militia, they managed to find the device with a Blast Core attached. Kuo immediately suggested that they destroy the device the moment she saw it, but Nix said otherwise and opted for the inverse, stating that they should utilize it. Cole, agrees to the latter choice and opts to use it. Though Kuo still objected to the use of the device in the first place, she now insisted that if anyone was going to join Cole in the machine, it must be her. Nix insisted otherwise. Cole is then given a choice to either team up with Nix and gain some of her Napalm abilities, or Kuo, and gain some of her Cryokinetic abilities. After this particular usage of the machine, Cole drains the Blast Core that powers the device and the overload destroys it. Theories * Neither Nix nor Kuo gain any of Cole's powers from this device. Which may mean that the device only transfers one way. ** Another indication is how the Vermaak 88 were granted Kuo's cryokinetic powers, but Kuo only got her powers activated. * A theory as to why the device worked on Cole and the Vermaak was because they were both lacking in power. The Vermaak either being human or inactive conduits, while Cole had his powers crippled by his fight with the Beast. As such the power transfer acted like a power "graft" - whereas Nix and Kuo were already whole so couldn't gain anything. ** A further indication of this is the similarity of some of Cole's new powers and the ones he had in the original game, being napalm/cryo alternatives of the originals e.g. Frost Shield is a cryo version of Polarity Wall. Trivia * If Cole has positive Karma and chooses to take Nix's powers, his Karma will instantly shift to Evil, and vice-versa if Cole chooses Kuo's powers when he has negative Karma. * According to Wolfe, the Power Transfer Device transfers 86% of two Conduits' powers. * When the Blast Core is plugged in if you choose Kuo there will be a cryo aura around it and a napalm aura if you choose Nix. Sources Infamous 2 Category:Technology Category:InFamous 2